


in between the pages of time

by itsabirditsaplaneitsmediocrefanfics



Category: South Park
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabirditsaplaneitsmediocrefanfics/pseuds/itsabirditsaplaneitsmediocrefanfics
Summary: Tweek's life could have gone badly after his parents were arrested, but thanks to Token and those around him, he's able to reflect on the good times.A friendship fic inspired by suggestions from Tumblr anonsPrepare for positive and cute :)





	in between the pages of time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Tumblr anons for the suggestions that inspired this. I hope it turned out satisfactory :-)
> 
> My Tumblr is mediocrefanfics .
> 
> I love to talk about South Park, will gladly accept suggestions, and everything else, so feel free to chat with me :)
> 
> I hope this makes everyone smile a lil

Thinking back, there’s nothing Tweek remembers being more disconcerting in his entire life than the drug raid. 

They upturned everything in the house, even the stuff in Tweek’s room. Most 13-year-olds would die of embarrassment to have their things gone through by their parents or maybe a sibling - Tweek had about twenty police officers rifling through his book case and his art supplies and even dumping out his plants he had so carefully potted. 

Years later, when Tweek is dragged to clubs by adventurous friends, the loud sirens of house music and the overwhelming flash of lights give him panic attacks. He can still see his parents being pulled into the back of cop cars and the last look of sadness in his mother’s eyes.

Tweek can’t truly place what happened after that. He remembers being in a garishly bright room, decorated with clowns - or maybe it was zoo animals. The man talking had a soft voice, but it reminded Tweek of the time he had accidentally put too sugar in his cake batter. 

The words that caught his focus had been “North Park”. 

“I - I can’t move to North Park!” Tweek shouted, making the CPS guy jump. “I have friends here -”

Tweek was still dating Craig at the time, a relationship that lasted all the way until they had that epic fight Tweek’s first year of community college. The thought of leaving him, especially in a time like this when Tweek’s world had been toppled over, made him feel sick. 

And not just Craig - who would he talk about comic books with if he had to move away from Jimmy? Who would he fantasize about mecha suits with and debate their design like he did with Token? Tweek wasn’t that familiar with North Park, but he doubted there were girls like Wendy and Bebe there he could gush about Chad Michael Murray with and not be called something offensive. 

Tweek had heard Kenny’s tales. 

“Richard, I -”

“No one calls me that. My name is Tweek.”

“Okay, Tweek, I know this is a big change, but it’s necessary in times like this. I don’t believe you have any family members in South Park, correct?” Tweek had felt offended at the condescending tone.

But it was true - his family were transplants from the Pacific Northwest, and all of Tweek’s grandparents had already passed away. 

Tweek knows he owes who he is now to the Tuckers and the Blacks. 

Tweek still has Thanksgiving dinner with Token and his family and receives a Christmas sweater every year, knit by Grandma Black. 

Tweek still sends friendly Facebook messages to Laura and Thomas Tucker. His romance with their son might be long dead - Craig said in the end it was better if they kept their distance from each other - but he is grateful still for what they did for him that night. 

 

There had been a heavy pause after the question, and before the man could put words to the frustratingly smug look on his face, Mr. Black’s booming voice came from the front room. 

“Absolutely not! I know Judge Smith, and I will have you know we are more than suitable -”

Tweek remembers hearing someone’s muffled voice cutting him off, and his eyes grew wide. No one cuts off Mr. Black, not even after his hair has grown grey at the temples.

There came another voice, just as booming, but a little less dignified. “Who’s going to make sure he takes his medicine? Do you know how much danger the foster care system puts LGBT children in?” 

Thomas had made a lot of progress since Craig came out.

There were a couple of more words exchanged, and a nondescript front desk worker opened the door and stuck her head in to tell the man in charge of Tweek there would be a change of plans.

Tweek knows what the Blacks went through in order to be able to take him in. Two young women, smartly dressed and clipboards pressed to their chests, had toured the Black mansion top to bottom, scribbling notes here and there. They even pulled Token aside privately to ask him questions. Every aspect of their life had been scrutinized. 

In the end, the papers were signed by the judge, and Tweek became under the care and guidance of Token’s parents. 

The rest of his childhood was blissful, thanks to them. Token is a mild-mannered man, and was even more so as a child, so he was easy to get along with. He and Tweek fell into a comfortable companionship with each other and grew up like brothers. 

Their favorite thing to do was go to the library together. The Blacks had their own, but Tweek and Token had quickly gone through the stacks. Besides, the library had any and every genre imaginable, tailoring to Tweek’s ever-changing taste. 

They’d finish their books and then switch with each other. Ideas, characters, theories, and new places they had read about were discussed over school lunches and video game controllers. 

Tweek would drag Token outside to read in the shade of Stark’s Pond constantly, and he’d sometimes press the flowers he found there in between the pages of some of his personal books. 

But like everything in life, things had to eventually change their course. The day came where both boys had high school diplomas in their hands. 

Tweek remembers dreading that day - not only because he isn’t a big fan of change, but also because at the time he had been worried he’d be the odd one out with no family to celebrate with.

Of course, he was wrong, and he still has the photos of him in his graduation gown among various combinations of Tuckers and Blacks propped up around his living room.

He has the one of Craig kissing his cheek tucked away in a drawer. Token casually brings Craig up in conversation still, needling little bit of life facts at Tweek, like promotions and moves. He tells Tweek Craig asks about him all the time. Tweek usually hides his happiness at this with a mask of annoyance and makes a point to then interrogate Token on when he’ll pop the question to Nicole.

Tweek went to community college, before eventually getting his music education degree, and Token had followed the footsteps of his father. 

Still, though, they talk almost every day, and even when Tweek comes home and turns on the light to an empty apartment, his heart is still full. 

Because the thing about family is that distance and time don't really matter.


End file.
